Saiyan Heritage
by Miki Marisana
Summary: A girl, outcast by society, searching for her heritage on a journey that will lead her to the end of the Earth, and beyond...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic ever! Hurray for me! I finally got a fanfic up! I hope you like it, I do! And I don't own DBZ, so don't sue me. I haven't got any money, because I'm typing fanfics instead of getting a real job.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first day of school. Normally these five simple words would make any kid cringe; less hours to play, homework, and mean, ugly teachers. But there is a good side to school. You get to see your friends, there are sports and teams to join, and most of the cafeteria cooking isn't half as bad as your dads. But for me, it wasn't so.  
  
For me, school was a word that, when heard, would make me want to run and hide. I never did. My father always used to say to face your fears. At least that's what my mother says he used to say. I never met my father. I guess he was too ashamed to have a mutant for a daughter. Yes, I guess you could say I am a mutant. I'm not like other kids. I have a tail. Not just any tail, a furry, disgusting tail. But it works like an extra hand, so I guess it's not that bad. In my younger years, I was picked on, beat up, and torn down. But I never let it get to me. If the kids at school got stronger and rougher, I just trained harder. Normally I just ignore them. Yet, one day at school, I finally cracked.  
  
I remember that day well. It was a relatively nice day, so I decided to walk to school, welcoming the sunshine on my face. I was almost at the school when the school bullies hit me from behind. I wasn't really paying attention, whistling a tune to the world. If I had been alert, I would have heard them coming. One of them hit me in the back of the neck, paralyzing me momentarily, but it was long enough. In that short time, barely a second, the leader of the group reached down and grabbed my tail, and twisted. I fell to the ground, and let out a small whimper. Hot pain spread through my body like fire, but so did my rage. Yet, I was powerless as long as they held on to it. They stood there, laughing as if it was the best joke in the world, while they took turns kicking me in the sides, digging there expensive boots into my back. As long as they held my tail, squeezed and twisted it, I couldn't fight back, it would be too painful. They had in their hands my one weakness, and now they knew what it was. They had never been able to grab it. Thinking they were so strong now they knew my weakness, and that I now thought that too because they knew my weakness, they let go of my tail. The fools thought that I wouldn't attack them. Wrong! As soon as they let go of my tail, I whipped my feet around, sending one flying into the bushes. Jumping up, I took a stance, hoping to scare them away, I didn't really want to hurt them; the principal didn't like me already. It worked for some of them, and they ran away scared, afraid to face a girl. Now I was ready. There were now only three left, the leader and his two "assistants." He shoved the one to his left at me, and as he ran towards me, I simply stepped aside, grabbed him by the arm, and flung him towards the bushes; he flew right into the stomach of the first flunky that flew there. The leader looked around a second, then pushed the second guy towards me. More cautious then the last, he stopped a few feet away from me and pulled out a knife out of his pocket and jabbed violently at me. I was to quick for him and in a matter of seconds I had come up behind him and grabbed his knife arm, twisting it until I heard a snap. He fell to the ground, yelling loudly and foully while he tried to crawl slowly away. With him gone, that left just me, and the leader. By this time, the leader was shaking in his boots. He may have been a good leader, but he had never had to fight himself. He made a move towards my tail, hoping to grab it again. Before he took two steps, I was beside him. He turned to look, but was too late. I took my elbow and whacked it into his nose, before tripping him onto his ass. He dropped to the ground even quicker than I hit him. As I stood there, panting, the Principal came out, a scowl on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do you think? Do you like it? Flames are ok, but try not to be too blunt with me. My feelings hurt easy.  
  
Bye Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

"What were you thinking!?!" my mother yelled. "You could have seriously hurt those kids! You know how badly you can bust stuff up when you're angry! Don't you remember the tree?!?" When I was about five and still had friends, I was playing soccer and loosing. Enraged, I punched a tree, smashing it in half. That may have been when kids started to shy away from me…  
  
"But, but mom---" I tried to defend myself, but neither she nor the Principal would listen. The school board had been waiting for me to slip. That way, they would have an excuse to expel the mutant that was a bad influence on the "normal" kids; the Principal especially, he hated me. "Showing extreme acts of violence are exploits that could end you in big trouble, such as juvenile court…" the principal droned on, "yet I have talked to the parents of the victims. The injuries weren't that serious, and they all agree to drop the charges—"  
  
"How!" my mother yelled so loudly the Principal almost lost his balance and fell off his chair.  
  
"Well," the Principal said triumphantly, "all you have to do is move. Far, far, away."  
  
"What!" it was my turn to yell now. " Move away! But this is our home!" I felt like breaking HIS nose now. "and besides, they started it! In my opinion, they disserved it, as do certain other arrogant people…" I snarled between my teeth, glaring ice at the Principal.  
  
"Honey, please sit down, please" my mother begged, tugging my shirt a little. "I was thinking about moving anyway."  
  
"What!" the Principal and I said together, though the Principal said it smugly.  
  
"Yes," my mother went on, "I have already enrolled you in a new school. It's a little different from this one… but I was going to tell you when the time was right. I've had all the arrangements dealt with, that's where your stuff that you were missing went. To our new house." I just stared at her in disbelief. Could it be?  
  
The Principal looked pleased, too pleased. "Well, now ma'am, that will be all then. Good-bye; for the last time. You too." With those last words, he shot a triumphant glance at me, and walked off. That was the last time I saw him.  
  
Two days later I was on a bus to god knows where. My mother was coming up in two days after she finished packing, but until then, I was on my own. Don't feel sorry for me, I'm used to it. Anyway, I sat next to this old lady who was going up to visit her grandson on his birthday. When she told me the date of his birthday, I said, "Hey, that's my birthday too!" She smiled at me, but the look in here eye told me she knew something more, something important. I didn't ask about it though. When she asked about me parents, I told her I didn't even know where my father was, or if he was still alive. "Well," she said, "if you believe in him, and that someday he will come home, he just might. But you must want it, and you must wish it," she added, a twinkle in her eye. When I finally got off the bus at my new hometown, I was shocked.  
  
It was so different. It was a small town, and I mean, small. There was a general store, a town hall, a bar, a few houses, and a school. It was a tiny school, which probably held less than fifty kids. "I live here?!?" It didn't even have a decent store; man, this was going to be strange. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Has it been a week already? What do you think? What will happen to Miki now that she's in a tiny ghost town? Please review, I like reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I went into the general store first. It was rather small, with one clerk and little inventory. I went to the clerk and asked if this town had a cab service. "We only have one cab in town," was his reply, "and that's being used by old Ms. McGree." Great, now I'm stuck here in this shit-hole town. As I turned to go, he yelled after me, "Dang nabit, she's got a tail! Marie, get my gun!" My tail, which had been tucked safely in my pants for the ride, was peeking out of my pants, the tip lashing from side to side in anger. I broke into a run, as he jumped over the counter, rifle in his hand. I could take on school bullies, and even adults in hand-to-hand, but with just me against a gun, I was sure to loss. I ran quickly, but I didn't know the town well and soon turned down a dead end. Now I spun around to face him. He was advancing on me slowly, as if expecting my to grow fangs or something. "Dang mutants, you scumbags are always crawlin' through the town, you're as bad as the bloody rats! But at least I can get you! So I says die! ya scumbag." Then, he shot.  
  
Everything seemed to move in slow-mo. A strange sensation came over me, and my whole body seemed to tingle with power; power unleashed, unknown, until now. My sight, speed, everything, seemed heightened. I saw every tiny crack and flaw in the metal, bringer of death. Moving on more reflex then thought, I jumped, hoping to clear the bullet. I did more than that; I jumped onto the rooftop of the house blocking my path. It was almost like I could fly! Finally, everything seemed to speed up again, and I heard the splintering of wood as the bullet hit the side of the building and not me. I couldn't help it; I let out a yell of joy and inspected my body, looking for any side effects of my sudden increase of power; or bullet holes. My looking was cut short when the wood next to my feet suddenly exploded as the clerk took another shot at me. Maybe I should get out of here I thought, then sprinted away across the roof, the clerk spitting curses at me the whole way.  
  
Well, I thought, lying in bed, that was certainly an interesting day. I had gotten home late that day, our house being on the very outskirts of no- where land. It was depressing, really. I had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. Of a gun. This was going to be the worst ever. I stared at the ceiling, all the little bump of stucco making designs. "Mom," I whispered to myself, as a single tear rolled down my cheek. "Where are you?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooh! X_x poor Miki, she just doesn't seem to have any luck. Or friends. What does this new town have in store for her? 


	4. Chapter 4

Oops, I'm a little late this week. Oh well! I don't know if anyone cares. Does anyone read this!?!?!? I would like reviews if you do. I like reviews.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I raced past corridor after corridor, eyes darting madly from side to side, looking wildly for a place to stand my ground and fight against the, the things. They were awful; they looked like demonic cats, standing three feet tall on their hind legs and were a shade of midnight blue. I ducked quickly to the side as one of the lasers streaked by, just inches from my ear; the air sizzling as it crackled through it. I barreled down the hall, not daring to glance back to see if my pursuers were gaining or not. White pain flashed through my body as one of the lasers ripped through my arm, the clothing peeling off in flaming chunks. I yelled loudly and staggered a few steps, just long enough for the monsters to get me. One bit into my tail, leaving me helpless, while the others swarmed all over me, ripping at my hair, tearing at my clothes, biting at my flesh. I swung my arms frantically, weakly, trying to fend them off, but I couldn't. They were screaming; wild, hysterical laughter as they bit me. They seemed to enjoy clawing at my limbs and hearing me cry out in pain. I knew I couldn't win, there was to many of them. They swarmed around me, and soon my body was covered in a wiggling blue mass, and red blood. I was about to give up hope, there was too many of them.  
  
As quickly as the clawing and biting had started, it was over. Their clawed feet scraped the floor as they stumbled backwards against the wall. I raised my head slightly and, looking through blood, tried to see why the blue nightmares had stopped attacking. But when I heard them click their heels and stand at attention, I knew why. Steadily approaching from down the hall, I heard the heavy, deliberate footsteps of a man clad in dress boots.  
  
"Well, well," his deep voice seemed familiar, somehow. "What have you boys brought me this time?" He kicked me in the shoulder to see if I was alive, and then rolled me onto my back with the toe of his boot. I glared at him with hatred as my eyes traveled up and down, examining this new foe. His shoulder length black hair stuck out everywhere; but was a handsome contrast to his robes, which were the color of the red wine in his golden goblet. My gaze shot up to his face and I saw his glare fixed on me. His eyes were wide in surprise and I saw him mutter something inaudible under his breath. His foot shot out, stepping hard on my tail, then he smiled a slow, wicked smile as I withered in pain. I knew he was stronger than I was, and with him pinning my tail, I knew there was no way I could beat him. Then, releasing my tail, he turned and walked a-ways, swirling his wine slowly. His back was to me, so I figured it was a good time to attempt to stand. If I were going to die, I was going to die fighting. I wobbled a bit, dizziness overwhelming me, but managed an upright position. His voice then rumbled, almost purred, once more, "If you're looking for the exit, it's back the way you came. Three halls down, fifth door on the left. No one will bother you. At least, they better not." I backed up slowly, not sure if he meant what he had said, then turned and ran past the creatures, still lined against the wall. "One more thing…" his voice boomed, and I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around, ready to fight again. He leisurely took a sip of his wine, and then continued. "Say hello to your father for me." Then he strode down the hall into a side passage and disappeared, laughing softly to himself.  
  
I turned and sprinted to where he had directed me, deciding to trust him, though I don't know why. As I ran past the creatures, they started to get edgy, looking as if they'd rather rip my head off then see me leave peacefully. But they had heard their master's orders and knew the consequences. But when I was almost at the third passage, a sudden scratching sound made me turn, just in time to see one of the horrendous creatures, hurling itself towards me. Every thing seemed to be in slow-mo as it flew through the air, claws outstretched, mouth gnawing the air. It was too late to re-act, so I opened my mouth to scream…  
  
And fell out of bed onto the floor. I was sweating, practically drenched, shaking badly, and I think I had peed myself. I was panting heavily when my mom came rushing in, hastily tying her housecoat on. She knelt down beside me and held me comfortingly in her arms. In the warmth of her arms, I thought about the dream I had just experienced. This was no normal dream and, reliving every detail, every horrific moment, I realized that. I had a feeling that this man was real, and I knew I had to be strong. I had a challenge, and I would not let myself down, would not let my father down…  
  
The thought struck me with such force that I shivered involuntarily. Why was I thinking about my father at a time like this? I pulled away from my mother and looked into her eyes, filled with worry. Then I laughed tiredly. "Mom," I said, "I think I need to change my pants."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow! This one was longer than the last one. The next one might be a little late, because I haven't even started writing it. I hope you enjoy it! 


End file.
